Deep Blue Sea
by sugarprincess89
Summary: So Derek founf out mermaids existed. That's something he didn't see coming. How did he find out? What's it got to do with anything? A Dasey story. Rating may change depending on what people say they want in their reviews.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

Title: Deep Blue Sea

Prologue

So have you ever watched The Little Mermaid? Stupid question. Of course you have. Who hasn't? What if that stud is all real? But not exactly with that kind of story and ending. What if… somewhere out there, there are really mermaids and the stories that have been told like in the cartoon Little Mermaid, the TV Show Charmed and the movies Splash and Aquamarine, are just bits and pieces of the actual truth?

Have you thought of the possibility of something like this actually existing? Would it freak you out? Maybe. But wouldn't it be exciting to open up into this world that is considered make believe.

What if there are mermaids, that live their lives with actual tragedies, love, hope, anxiety, and all those human feelings. What of they know everything that humans do and even more. What of they can do more than anyone ever thought possible. What of they are not really different from humans. What if they just know something we don't know.

Did I just confuse you? I'm sorry. I'm getting too excited. Would you like to hear a story like this, that actually happened not long ago? It actually happened in the most unlikely place. Where you might ask? … … … Canada.

**I hope that you liked the prologue. Please comment. The story will be in Derek's point of view. Only when otherwise stated will it be someone else other than Derek. Chapter 1 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 1 Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

Title: Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 1

Beginning

I never imagined in my life that my dad would remarry. It's been a while since my mom and him got divorced. I don't hate my mom, but it really hurt. When I grew up, she didn't really pay much attention to me. Edwin was a sickly boy, and Smarti was little. I had to always be the big brother. Maybe she didn't notice, but I felt neglected by her. So when she divorced my dad, she took Edwin with her. Marti would go back and forth between her and dad. Eventually, Marti said she wanted to stay with dad. I don't know what happened, but for a little girl to not want to see her mother? Something big must have happened. About two months after Marti put her foot down about only living with dad, Edwin showed up at our doorstep. Suitcases and all. So we've lived happily until one day dad showed up shining like a light bulb and said he met the most wonderful woman on earth and he wants to marry her.

At first I thought he was joking. Seriously? How old is he? But… don't tell anyone I said this…he deserves to be happy. He'd been a good father, raising us all alone the best he could. I guess having a woman around would be a nice change for our home. Like I said, DON'T TELL ANYONE! Calm down Derek, Calm down. Anyways, where was I…oh yeah… my dad getting married. So like I was saying, I supported him. Then he blasted the news. More change. Not Only was he getting married again, but he was getting married to a divorced woman with 2 daughters. Great. More females. One he said was Edwin's age and the other….my age. Great, one of my step-sisters would be in the same school, grade, and maybe class with me.

So lets forward to after the wedding. Maybe back up a second. The wedding went smoothly. Everyone was happy of course. My dad and stepmom Nora went on a 3 day cruise for their honeymoon. Seriously? They're not getting married for the first time. Anyways. After many battles over who gets what room and things like that, we were finally situated. Since everyone hat to move in one way or another, we all decided to remodel our rooms somewhat. New paintjobs, pictures in some cases, posters in others. Furniture sets. Stuff like that. So after about two weeks of a messy house, I don't know why I ever agreed to it, we went on a Tour of our own house. Everyone showed their work, because everyone did their own. Except Marti of course, everyone helped out a little. So we started with dad's and Nora's room in the basement.

I have to say, they did a decent job on their room. It was painted scarlet. A dark wooden king sized bed stood in the middle. It was very modern. Perfect for them I should say. We then went up to Edwin's room. It was in the attic. Well, he doesn't have much imagination, though he did have a full wall picture of a stadium. He was into baseball, so that was his theme. Of course everyone praised what a great job he did. Then was Marti's room. We all knew what it looked like, but we stopped by anyway. It was mainly purple but had some other colors too. It was done in a modern way too. Our next stop was Lizzie's room. She was into soccer. To my surprise, it wasn't girly. It was green, white and black. I even liked it. Okay so I did my room really different. It had a loft. I had things from music to hockey stuff. I'm into hockey incase I haven't mentioned. So now the last room. Casey. For some unknown reason. I felt really intimidated around her. But nobody has to know that. So when we entered her room, we all didn't know what to say. It was…….different. Who knew that something like this could be done? It was all sea themed. Very interesting I might add. Not that I said it out loud. I'm sure we were wondering the same thing. Why the sea theme? Finally my dad spoke up.

"Wow Casey, this is amazing. You have talent. Why did you pick this?"

"Thanks George. I don't know. I have always like the sea." My dad nodded.

A strange aura spread around us. Casey, Nora and Lizzie stared at each other smiling, as if they knew something we didn't. And that was probably the case. But what was it? And why did it feel so sea like in there? It's just a room.

**I hope that you liked the prologue. Please comment. Just a reminder: only when otherwise stated will it be someone else other than Derek. Chapter 2 coming soon.**

George and Nora's Bedroom

.

Edwin's Bedroom

./_Sy-dqYXcA3c/Sjo2R4WdK6I/AAAAAAAAFOg/F5p1ngxTgTI/s400/How+to+design+a+sports+theme+

Marti's Bedroom

.

Lizzie's Bedroom

/images/dreamstime_

Derek's Bedroom

.

Casey's Bedroom

.com/bonzai-fba/Globe_Photo/2007/05/18/1179505116_


	3. Chapter 2 Right but Wrong Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

Title: Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 2

Right but Wrong Decision

So here we are about two weeks into my new family life. My stepsister Lizzie is cool. A great kid. And Casey? Well……she is officially a Klutz and a Grade Grubber. Hey, it's not my fault she can't act normal like everyone else and not fall on flat surface or ask for a better grade when she ALREADY HAS A FREAKIN' A! I swear she's probably a blonde.

(NOTE: No offense to all the blondes, I am blonde myself)

But I can't imagine her with blonde hair. I mean her hair is beautiful and brown. Her eyes are blue. A deep crystal blue that captivates you so much you can't look away and….and Derek what are you blabbering about? So as I was saying last time, something really fishy is going on with the McDonald clan. I mean, what's with the glances and sweet smiles all the time. And the odd aura feeling? It creeps me out. It makes me feel like I'm swimming in the ocean. Weird.

Although I would originally ignore someone like Casey, but this issue seriously bothered me. So I decided to investigate. Yes me, Derek Venturi. Not Lizzie and Edwin the official spies of our household. I even made a plan. I would go into her room, when she's not there of course, and…..um….what am I even looking for? Seriously, what was I planning to find? That wasn't the way to do it. To find out, I had to get close to Casey. Yep, that's it. I get close to Casey, she tells me everything and I know everything. I'm so smart. But then….What am I going to do with that information? Why am I even into finding out about this aura. Seriously, people are strange in their own freakish way. I mean look at me…no I'm cool. After arguing with myself for about 3 days, I finally decided to give up on this "mission." There was no point in it.

So here we are on a regular Tuesday night, I'm watching Hockey reruns on TV when Casey strolls into the living room that we remodeled too, after our bedroom escapades, from the kitchen. She plopped down on the couch. I stared at her for a second and turned to watch the hockey game. For some reason I really couldn't concentrate. From the corner of my eye, Casey sat motionless. Motionless I tell you. Like a statue. It didn't even look like she was breathing. I looked over to see if she was ok. Not showing concern here, but I just don't want to deal with a dead body. As I looked over, she sighed. I stared at her for a second then decided to break the silence.

"So… Casey. What you up to?"

"….."

"Case?"

" ..*sigh*… I miss the sea."

I stared at her in confusion. That I didn't see coming. But then again, look at her room.

"The sea?"

"yeah. It's been 3 years since I've been to the sea."

"Wow. I haven't been to the sea since I was 5 and I don't miss it."

"Well, you don't have a reason to miss it. You probably don't even like the sea. Do you like the sea Derek?"

Okay, the way she said that, seriously freaked me out. She didn't move. Only her lips moved, and when she spoke, it was like singing.

"I don't know. Not really. It's too salty and sticky and sandy."

"Hmm."

"Why do you like the sea so much?"

She startled me when she turned abruptly to face me. She sat for a second thinking about her answer.

"I just like it."

"Right. And you miss it because it's been 3 years. Okay."

Casey looked at me suspiciously.

"What's wrong with you Derek? Why are you suddenly interested in my well being?"

"I'm not interested. It's just….it's just… you were sitting there like a statue annoying me."

"My sitting like a statue annoyed you."

"Yes."

"okay….."

I turned to the TV again but didn't concentrate. I was using my peripheral vision to watch her. She sat still again for a minute and then got up to the door. What was she doing now? Why did I talk to her? Would she think anything weird?

**I hope that you liked the this chapter. Sorry if it was rushed. Please comment. Just a reminder: only when otherwise stated will it be someone else other than Derek. Chapter 3 coming soon.**

Livingroom

.


	4. Author's Note

**I'm sorry that the links aren't working. For some reason they got messed up when the files were uploaded. I have posted them on my profile. **

**Also, sorry I'm not updating. I'm having severe writers block, ideas can't seem to click. If you can suggest something, maybe I'll be able to work in it. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 3 Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

Title: Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 3

Discovery

I watched Casey walk up to the door and open it, revealing dad and Nora.  
"Mom, I need to talk to you." Casey informed Nora, taking her shopping bags in a swift movement and taking them to the kitchen.  
"Ok, I'll see you upstairs." Nora said going down to her and dad's room to put her purse away.

Casey's POV  
I walked into my room. My mom was already waiting for me.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Mom, I can't stand it anymore. It was hard before, but now its getting unbearable. I need water." I explained. My mom listened patiently.  
"I know, I'm sorry about this. Maybe if you went on a little 3 day trip, everything will be fine."  
"Yeah that would be great mom, except for the fact that I go to school tomorrow."  
"Oh you'll do fine. I can explain to the school we have and important family emergency." My mom smiled. She was really understanding.  
"Thanks mom." I hugged her.

Back to Derek's POV  
I don't know what they talked about but the next morning, Nora called the school explaining that there was an important family emergency and Casey wouldn't be in school for three days.

Sure enough Casey left for three days and when she came back she seemed to look a lot more refreshed and cheerful. She even cheerfully wore the school uniform she complained about before. There wasn't much to it. I had to wear a suit and tie. When Casey came down the steps, my heart almost stopped. I've seen the girls wearing the uniform, but when I saw her, it was like a whole new way of wearing the boring uniform was invented. The girls school was a white short sleeved button up covered up by a white knitted vest. They also wore a tie. The skirts were short. Casey wore black over the knee socks with black ankle boot heels. Her beautiful hair was pulled back in a beautiful loose half up do.  
"Good morning." she greeted everyone cheerfully.  
"Morning honey. I see you're feeling better." Nora said smiling handing her a plate of pancakes.  
"Yes, thanks mom. It was a great idea." They smiled at each other. An aquatic aura filled the air causing me to want to go for a swim. Seriously? It was the middle of November.

In school, Casey caught up very fast. It was as if she didn't even miss those three days.

During Thanksgiving break, the family decided to go visit the sea. I believe there's a 100% chance that Casey influenced this decision. I was walking by her room when I noticed what she was wearing. _Damn, everything she wears brings it to a whole new level_. I thought.. She wore white skinny AG Adriano Goldschmied The Premiere Cord jeans with a Belted Glitter Dust Tunic and a Grey Ribbed Square Cardigan Coat by Vivienne Westwood Anglom. I was about to turn and leave so I wouldn't get caught when a strange phenomenon caught my eye. I mean its not everyday you see a pair of Balmain Suede zipped ankle boots flying out of Casey's closet on a wave. Yes I said a wave. Real water. The boots floated to Casey and she quickly put them on. I ran into my room trying to organize my thoughts. _Have I gone crazy? Maybe this is punishment for peeking._ I shook my head. The whole car ride, I was trying to erase what I saw. I didn't want to try to figure out what it was. It was probably a hallucination.

We rented a lodge on the seaside for three days where we would spend out Thanksgiving. Though it was mid November, it wasn't that cold. We settled in. Marty was drawing pictures of the surroundings. Well as well as a little kid can draw of course. Liz and Ed, who knows. Probably snooping around. Dad and Nora went shopping and then would take a nap. I was watching TV. After about an hour of watching, I realized I knew where everyone was except for one person. Casey. I shrugged it off. If I saw her, I would probably remember the weirdness I saw earlier today.

At around midnight, everyone was fast asleep, but I tossed and turned. I decided to take a walk. I quietly took my jacket and went toward the sea. There was a light breeze. I could hear the waves crashing onto the sand. As I walked closer, I saw a figure walking toward the water. As my eyes adjusted, I recognized Casey. _What is she doing?_ I was about to call when I stopped in my tracks a few feet away from her boots. She walked toward the water. I tried to call out to her, but I couldn't find my voice. I watched. As soon as her feet touched the water, it was like a magical wave hit the earth. Sparkling waves rose up into the air circling around her. One big wave swept to her feet and lifted her off the ground. I stood motionless watching in awe as a blinding light emanated from her. Then it was still. Instead of the Casey I knew, stood a new Casey. Her hair was down and wavy covered in sea shells and star fish. She wore an aqua mermaid styles dress and Aqua blue draped leather platform sandals. She slowly turned toward me and smiled as if she knew I was there all along. She stretched her had toward me and I reached for her. _What am I doing? Why is she affecting me like this? I can't stop myself._ My feet moved on their own. When I stopped in front of her she pulled out a small pearl and touched my lips with it.

We walked into the ocean. I closed my eyes and took a breath holding it. She laughed. I opened my eyes and realized I could see clearly. I opened my mouth and I could breathe. At first I thought we were still outside. But when I looked around I saw corals, fish, and sea weed everywhere. We were underwater. I finally found my voice.  
"Casey, what is this?"  
"This is my world. The world I was born in and the world that I miss." she explained. I stared at her. Her voice had changed. It was musical and alluring. Her movements were smooth as if she was swimming.

In a moments time we reached a gate. A male and female guarded it. The top part of them was human while the bottom was fish. _Mermaids? _I questioned myself. When they saw Casey, they bowed their heads and opened the gate.  
"Welcome back Viridans Ostia." They said in unison. Their voice was also musical, but not as sweet as Casey's. I looked over at Casey confused. She gave me look that said, I will explain later.

When the gate finally opened, we floated in to a beautiful, underwater city. No, it wasn't a city. It was a kingdom. (**Note: please refer to the links on my profile for a picture of the kingdom). **  
"Welcome to my home." she said pointing to the city.  
"Home?" I squeaked. She chuckled a musical chuckle.

We walked down a path. The corals and sea weed made it look like gardens were planted everywhere. The rocks were like mountains. I never realized that something like this could exist underwater. As we came closer to the city, we walked through a rocky arch where a mermaid greeted us. Her beautiful face was troubled.  
"Adell?" Casey murmured.  
"Oh Leola, what can I do?" she breathed. "Nea is sulking again since you left. She won't leave her room."  
I looked at Casey. Her face looked serene. She smiled.  
"I'll go see her right now." Adell cheered up and looked at me with curiosity.  
"Who is this Leola?"  
"This is Derek." That's it. That's all she said and we were on our way.

We were walking toward the tallest formation/building in the kingdom.  
"Casey?"  
"Yes Derek?"  
"What is Viri.. Vieri.." I struggled.  
"Viridans Ostia." She helped.  
"Yea that."  
"It is a Latin name that the guards and teachers use to call us. Every mermaid here is a different species. I am the Green Harbour Stinger. Viridans Ostia is the same thing in Latin. They use the Latin because the mer-world used to only communicate in Latin. They are the ancients." I nodded.  
"What about Leola?"  
"That is the name family members use. It is the name that describes my aura."  
"So Adell is a family member?"  
"Yes, she is my third cousin."  
"Who's Nea?"  
"My second cousin." I nodded.

We walked in silence. I looked around and saw that all the mer-people looked young. I remembered that the guards at the gate were pretty young too. But Casey just said they were ancients.  
"How old are the guards?"  
"900." I gaped. "We don't age. As long as we stay here, we don't age. When we go onto the land we can age. Thus my mom. We age until we reach the age of 20. Then all aging stops." she explained.  
"I noticed everyone here has tails. But you have legs."  
She looked at me.  
"The ones with red tails have never gone onto the land. The ones with orange tails have surfaced. The ones with green tails, live in both areas regularly. I don't have a tail because I choose not to reveal it. We can control what way of transportation we want to use."  
"What color is your tail?"

"Aqua." By now we reached the building. It looked like a castle. When we entered it looked like a real castle that you would visit. All of a sudden Casey let go of my hand and bubbles surrounded her. When the bubbles stopped. In front of me was a beautiful mermaid. Though she was topless, her now golden hair covered her chest. Her aqua tail moved slowly. She grabbed me and hauled me on her back swimming through the halls at extreme speed.

We abruptly stopped at a door and Casey pushed it open. The room had a big king sized canopy bed in the center. Casey zoomed in an plopped me down on it. She spun around and opened the curtains there revealing a blonde mermaid sleeping on some sand.  
"Nea get up."  
There was no answer.  
"Nea I swear, if you don't get up now, I will never come back here again." The mermaid jumped up.  
"Leola!" she swam to hug her. This stuff was really confusing. Mermaids slept, they had beds, their bedrooms had curtains. I shook my head. I felt stupid. _I must be dreaming. The weird this I saw today was causing me to dream stuff. _I lay on the bed and fell asleep.

**Chapter 4 coming soon. The links to the pictures will now be posted on my profile, because it gets messed up on here when I upload the file.**


	6. Chapter 4 One Hour?

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

Title: Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 4

One hour?

I woke up from a harmonious laughter. I moaned.  
"Keep it down will you" I mumbled into a pillow. The scent was that of the sea. _The sea. _I shot my eyes open. I looked around. This couldn't be the continuation of my dream It was all real. Casey still in her mermaid form was laughing with some other mermaids on a sofa.  
I recognized two of them Adell and Nea. The other two that looked like twins with different hair color I didn't know. I hopped off the bed.  
"Derek, you're finally awake." Casey said sweetly.  
"Yea, how long was I out?"  
"The whole night." I stared at her. The mermaids burst into laughter.  
"Casey, we have to leave." I burst out. "Dad and Nora would be up and looking for us soon."  
"Derek relax, its all under control."  
"what's Casey?" asked one of Adell.  
"Casey is my human name." she explained. "The name Leola, Ice Moon, or Viridans Ostia wouldn't go so well over there." The mermaids nodded.

Casey gave me a tour of the whole city. And I mean that literally.  
"Can you tell me about this world?" I asked. We sat down on a rock and to my surprise it was comfortable.  
"Over 2000 years ago, there was one species of mer-people. The stingers. When they had kids, more stingers were born. The only problem was that the stingers would accidently send out their poison when they were in a bad mood and many accidents occurred on the sea. One day one of the mermaids was sun bathing and a human saw her. The mer-people started to be hunted and they all had to leave. The young mermaid that started the problem, fell in love with the human that discovered her. They brought him in and talked with him. He agreed to become one of them. The mermaid took her nail and cut his arm, she put some of her poison in and within minutes a new species of mermaid was discovered. The new species they called was Oyster Harbour Leaper. When the human disappeared, the others thought that he got killed and feared for their lives. They stopped hunting us, so the ancients stayed. Over the years over 500 different species were made the same way. When we moved to this area about 500 years ago, the ancient Antidas decided to organize the kingdom. This place was a ruin of the lost city Atlantis. He kept the name. The mer-people built new buildings and homes. The castle is where the family of stingers live. Every specie is in their own area. The Leapers are the second largest family after the Stingers. If a stinger and stinger are married, a stinger is born. If a stinger and a leaper are married, some will be stingers and others will be leapers. But if a human and mermaid are married, the human will be turned into a mermaid causing a new species to form. Do you remember the two other mermaids I was talking to earlier aside from Adell and Nea? They are twins. Cleo and Cloe. Their mother was from the family of Breathers and father from the Swimmer family. Though they are twins, Cleo is now the Blue Estuary Breather while Cloe is the Kelp Tidal Swimmer. A lot of the mermaids here live on land, when they get pregnant, they need to come back here to have their child. It is impossible to bear children on land, it will kill her. Before they realized that, many of the mermaid died like this.

All of us have powers. We move things with our minds, we can transform a dead plant into a living plant. We can heal ourselves and others instantly. Our memory is good. Our IQs are above 2000. We are a very unique species. There are other mermaids out there. One in particular is our enemy. She is the only one of her kind. The Striped Tidal Seeker. Her name is Virgatus Aestus. That is the only name she has. She is the evil mermaid that enjoys to torture others. She aggravated the mermaids causing them to lose control. One such instance happened in the 1400s. The humans call this area the Bermuda Triangle. Our world is not visible to the human eye until you are permitted in. When ship wrecks and plane wrecks occur, they all get lost and sink into her kingdom. Thus nobody can ever find any traces of those crashes. She tortures those humans until they ask for death. She is the one that records are found of. When someone sights one, they see her, but they rarely live to tell the tale. If they do, no one believes them of course, because there is no evidence."

I listened attentively. This world also has its risks.  
"Where does this mermaid live?"  
"She lives near the Bermuda triangle. She only attacks if one of the mermaids trespasses her territory."

"Ice Moon!" male voice boomed. A male mermaid swam to us.  
"Poletas." Casey said.  
"Antidas is disappointed you haven't come to see him yet."  
"I was about to go and visit him actually."  
"Very good. Who is this?" He looked at me curiously.  
"Derek. Let's go" I followed her glancing at the blond male.

We entered an ice throne room. A dark haired merman sat on the main throne.  
"Ice Moon, it's so good to see you." the man said in a soothing voice.  
"Likewise."  
"I see you brought your brother with you."  
"Step brother Antidas." she corrected him.  
"Indeed." He looked at me. "Come this way human."  
I shakily walked closer.  
"What is your name?"  
"Derek Venturi"  
"Derek. What an interesting name."  
"Thank you." I wasn't sure if it was a compliment.  
"You must come and visit again soon."  
"I'm sorry Antidas, I promised Demolia I'll visit her." Casey cut in.  
"Please send her my regards."

We exited the palace and followed a small path to what looked like a club. We walked in. Sure enough, it was. Mermaids were eating, drinking, and dancing. Some had feet. I guess, dancing with a tail would be a little awkward. We walked to a booth and sat down. A mermaid swam up.  
"Leola, you came"

"Hello Demolia, Antidas sends his regards." The mermaid blushed. _Mermaids blush?_  
"Thanks. I don't know why he does this. I saw him seconds ago."  
Casey laughed.

Time went by slowly. I wondered what Nora and Dad were thinking by now.

It felt like a week had past. We visited many other family members and friends. We partied and explored.

"Derek, it's time to go." Casey said.  
"Why?"  
"It won't be long before the effect will run out. You can die if you stay any longer." Yes, I forgot that I was still human. I forgot I had a whole different world out there to live. We said our good byes and left the city. When we resurfaced I gasped for air as if I was holding my breath the whole time. It was dark.

"Casey," I turned to her. She was already in her regular clothes pulling on her boots she left outside. "What are we going to tell them?" I wanted to get the story straight.  
"Nothing." she said.  
"But we've been gone for so long."  
"Just a mere hour." she said walking toward the cabin. _An hour? It felt like a week._

**Chapter 5 coming soon. The links to the pictures will now be posted on my profile, because it gets messed up on here when I upload the file.**


End file.
